


蚿宴

by Beheritoo



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beheritoo/pseuds/Beheritoo
Summary: Warnings：mob弦一郎，R-18G，一般亡国奴





	蚿宴

蚿宴

 

弦一郎望着天边连绵成片的红云，枯黄的土壤将其一寸一寸吞没，滚烫的鸡巴不合时宜地拍打到他脸上。斑驳的树影交织，被落日拉扯扭曲。是一阵天旋地转，白液决堤，他闭起眼睛，刚刚大快朵颐的赤备众跨过他的身体，又有人拎起他脖间沉重的镣铐，勒得他口吐白沫眼冒金星，舌头和着涎水伸出来，比街边的野狗还要长上两截。弦一郎多次恐惧，多次噩梦的苇名城的长夜，大手门城楼上火光冲天，城下尸横遍野，唯有他苟活着，活在一片红色的山峦间。

人的身体所面临的痛苦对他而言显得如此渺小，他一言不发，跟在整条行军队伍的最末端，四肢的镣铐与铁球拖住了他的身体，又在鞭打下督促下从未掉离过出队。前后有四人看守，即便他战意全失浑浑噩噩，依然是全城最受重视的奴隶。只有恍惚间看到的逃亡之始的小孩，被挑穿肠胃，倒挂在桥边微微晃动，他才略有反应，颤巍巍地朝着那方向跪下来。只是身后的看守并不给他缅怀又或谢罪的机会，他一脚踹在他布满鞭痕的屁股上，使他重心不稳，用脸接住了泥泞的洗礼。曾几何时，他在后湖边望着远处的漩涡云舞刀弄箭。同那些黑烟中的城邑，绵延十里火焰的相比起，快得像一瞬间。

弦一郎的身体壮硕，习武之人几乎没有多余的赘肉。在他受着禁锢无法展开的双臂间，肌肉虬扎着落满藤鞭与铁器造成的淤痕。他的双臂本就焦黑，贯连着崎岖的裂痕，从渗出黑红的血。在他们抓到他的那一天，甚至无法分清，这些浴遍全身的黑红的血究竟是他在厮杀中淋上的，还是从体内渗出的，又或者两者皆存。如今他变得固执而沉默，像一棵受尽灾难的柏，即便雷劈雨淋砍折焚炙，不论天灾人祸过后，只要根依然落在地上，他便可以挺起佝偻的腰，立在所有人面前。他的背上乌青，掂过几日的尸山使他脊柱弯的更深了，可头依然抬着，像密林中找寻光亮的枝干。

要困住弦一郎，需要铁铸的镣铐拴住他的手脚，上下贯通又于腰间绕了三圈，足腕边还停靠着脚掌大小的铁球，这一套刑具加起来足够给五名大将打造全新的锁甲与武器，而这一切全部赠与了弦一郎。绕着脚掌的边缘贴了乌黑的蹄铁，即便是全军最孔武的战马也没有如此量身定制的铁器。当时烧得火红的精美铁块钉上他赤裸的脚掌，顷刻间焦黑的脚底涌起半透的水泡，将二十多年留下的茧剥除得一干二净。微微颤抖着生出的红色息肉和着血缠了上去，又烙上黑红的炽热物体，黏连成团，用血肉将之躯为炮烙之刑降了温。他喝下变若渣的身体多么奇妙，引得所有卫兵都惊叹不已，那时所有人都笃定，他能够像曾经踏过赤备无尽尸首的马一般成活。

再坚毅的老马也会感叹曾经统治的领土如此大，赤身游街过全城都要花上七天七夜。  
在白日里，他会被拖行至各处，所有驻守军便都会在他光裸的肉体上寻得一丝喜悦。脖颈同手腕固定在同一块厚重的木板下，蹄铁与滚动的铁球沿途所有人都能听得清楚。他的头垂得如此低，任何想要操他的人只需在背后拍拍他的屁股，他便会将其撅起露出被使用过无数日夜的红肿的穴。他在心头会记下一笔笔账目，记下肮脏的阴茎带来的每一趟撞击，这是给失败者的奖励。人不能沉浸在昔日的荣光之中，若能熬过所遭遇的一切，是否可以再迎来苇名城的黎明，更何况自己已拥有了这令人惊叹的生命之力。

但也许他会在某一时刻后悔起自身未能在某一夜死去。

黑夜无法用来休息。不死之躯是何等的奇妙，是他的诅咒，却也成了赤备众的奖励，没有人不想从中分一杯羹，一个不会死去的玩具，任谁都无法对他客气。他的双手缚于背后，弓腰半悬在马棚的栏杆之上，腰与粗粝的横木被麻绳十字缠扎，拉起他的头颅便有前后两张嘴供人使用。起初人们还只是用精液灌满他身体的两个洞眼，再后来手掌，腰腹的创洞，夹紧的小腿，也成了泄欲的部件。他的手中有多少条赤备军的人命，沾过多少敌军的血液，便有此数乘以千计的人想要在此时将他操弄。谁也不想将自己置于危险之中，即便他鲜少露出反抗的意识，他们还是拔除了他的牙齿，一排光秃秃的齿床内，只留下一条鲜红的舌。偶有军妓躲在角落窥伺，竟也心疼起敌军的首领，毕竟他为她们分摊了不知多少非人能承受的待遇。唯有五更时分，所有钢铁的枷锁不再颤动，他含过热度都从其身上抽离，只留下缚于栏上的弦一郎，干呕着面朝天守阁的方向。

足够讽刺的是，当他再次被辗转送往大手门前时，赤备军将连绵的尸体都被清扫至无物，只留下草木稀疏的旷野，一切像是都没有发生一般，只有他成了阶下的囚徒。

弦一郎依稀记起这里还有原先的训练场中的痕迹。长枪曾笔直地划过他的鼻梁，姣好地五官皱成一团，又从面颊中心开裂，鼻梁被断成两截，顿时血流如注，他倒在地上泪如泉涌，孩子幼小的手堵不住细长的沟壑。那年的男孩十五岁，在棉布下活了四十九天。

几日前，他才被人玩腻，成了另一件景物。悬在天守阁的正门，干瘪得不成人形。再强悍的变若渣，在连天的日照风吹下也无法无中生有，变出那些被抽离体外的汗液。他背弃过佛，自然再没有坐禅入定千百天如一念。这之中的残忍，极刑每一秒都要他独自感受，愤恨、痛苦、无力，化成一具干枯的骨架，吊在城门前，使他头昏目眩。天曾体谅他，却也给他至极的惩罚。一场暴雨浇醒了土地，起死人而肉白骨，也浇醒了他。让他在浑噩死生的边缘睁开眼，又找回了已那些成他国的视野。

 

后面的时日中，他用自己模糊的视线看着抵抗的人被毁灭，手无寸铁的人在他脚下投降。在号角声中，又有年开始飞过天边，又是一年不可抗拒的春天。  
起初还有人仰头观看这亡国奴被吊在高空中的剪影，至后来，都只当他是废弃的皮囊，又或者胜利的彩旗。的他徐徐地落到地上，蔺草远不及他坚韧，断在了他的前面。让他从空中降下来，成了最后一面属于苇名国的旗帜。最先赶到擒住弦一郎，很快，便有越来越多的人涌上来，他们抚摸着依旧饱含鲜血的肢体，惊叹世上有人能熬过诸多惩罚竟还能同当年的一国之君般鲜活。

 

红衣黑氅的男人立于城墙之上，他拎起鼓槌敲击高筑的战鼓。那战鼓竖立，面向世人，紧绷的鼓面上布满乌黑错落的瘢痕。赤备武士的动作足够重，传出的声响足以冲破千里云霄，令人感觉每一次敲击都使其濒临崩溃，可令人出乎意料的是，它撑住了每一下攻击，在一片胜利的喜悦中，发出一声又一声沉重的低鸣。

Fin.


End file.
